1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride nanorod light emitting device, and more particularly, to a group III nitride nanorod light emitting device and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a nanorod made of a group III-N alloy (for example, GaN) has potential in the area of a new semiconductor device configuration, such as a nano scale optoelectronic device. For example, a GaN nanorod may provide a device operating under corrosive or high temperature conditions having chemical stability, a large bandgap, and a high melting point advantageous to the device. In addition, the larger bandgap of GaN and related alloys may allow for the manufacturing of a light source within a visible range advantageous to applications in display and illumination devices. Moreover, the unique geometric shapes of individual nanorods may have the potential to provide a new paradigm in the field of photonics and transfer devices.